


Unwise Remembrance

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 1x07, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took strength indeed, to come back. And the foe that Vane faced was not the one he  was prepared to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwise Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> My own dark and twisted view of some of the shared looks/lines between Vane and Albinus.  
> It's quite dark, so please, if you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it! Have a cookie instead.  
> Oh, and I don't own Black Sails by the way!

“They’ll serve you well.”

_Did this boy…_

He should not have looked. He felt Albinus’ eyes scorching his soul.

_Had this boy been…?_

Fear. He smelled it on himself. If only he wasn’t so fucking afraid… _Don’t come closer!_ Fear made him an animal. He heard words, addressed to him. He could see the hand. The fingers touching him, spreading a plague on his skin, black in his veins and blank in his heart. Terror. Excruciating.

“… One of ours…” Fear, clouding his eyes. Rage. _Now you remember me… You had to touch me to remember… Or did you smell the fear?_

“You were just a boy yourself.” Eye contact. Vane hoped it was defiant. Albinus saw it terrified. Just a boy indeed. Barely a teenager… He looked away. Just a boy yourself. Shame. Ashamed at himself, he was. Ashamed for recoiling, ashamed for having dared to come back here. Why had he come back? Why…

“… Make me rich.”

They all looked at him. The crew. All of them. Did they remember too? The boys… did they realise? Who he was, what he had been?

He talked. _The lowest among you._ He talked more to himself than to them. Not the lowest, not anymore. He was not afraid. Not anymore. He shouted. Words, devoid of sense. Not afraid.

The blows were too quick. He got the first hit. The upper hand for a few seconds. Kicks, flying. He hit, he missed. He did not care. He heard himself speak again in the distance. It was the boy in him fighting. Just a boy…

Pain. A bastard’s blow. The boy lost his balance. The man tried to fight. The man was _not afraid_. He could barely see anymore. Blood in his eyes and memories behind. He felt Albinus pulling his hair, dragging him up. Was it happening now? It was so familiar, pulling his hair, jerking his body, made pliant by blows.

On the floor again. He looked at Albinus with the eyes of the boy.

“I’m proud of you.”

I’m proud of you… how often had he heard it? Pulling his already long hair, whispering in his ears from behind. With laughter in his voice, when he watched.

_Proud of you… the lowest… make me rich._

Past and present did not exist anymore. Who had he fooled? He had never gotten over it. Albinus moved, the foot got closer to his face. Better to die… Better to die than to live that again, even in memories alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you enjoyed the fic. :)  
> If you want to tell me anything about it, I'll be in the corner crying.


End file.
